Babbie
Babbie is the tri-pairing between Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro (B'/eck, C'a/t, Ro/'bbie'). All three of them are very close. Robbie and Beck are really good friends, and Cat is really good friends with both of them. Since Beck is the aloof and collected "cool guy" and Robbie is the sweet but awkward tech nerd, Cat could have the best of both worlds if she chose to date both. Beck and Robbie could each have a relationship with a kind, attractive girl they are good friends with and a relationship with a guy they are already close to. Robbie would get to be the "man" with Cat and be protected by the more dominant Beck, and Beck could have a girlfriend who's more experienced with dating and a boyfriend who he can take it slow with and teach things to. It is also possible that due to Robbie and Beck being friends, Robbie has told Beck about liking Cat and it may be one of the many reasons why Beck respects Cat and it is unlikely he will date her, out of respect for Robbie. For the individual pairings, see Cabbie, Bat, and Reck, respectively. Trivia/Facts *Beck and Robbie are the two most popular people that Cat is shipped with. *Cat has kissed both boys. *Cat and Beck seem to respect Robbie more than their other friends. Babbie Moments Season 1 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Robbie requests to join the chat, Beck and Cat are the only ones who don't seem to mind. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *They all choose each other's characters for the Method Acting assignment: Cat assigns Robbie to play a motivational speaker with jelly legs, Robbie assigns Beck to play a Englishman with a Cockney accent who invades others' personal space, and Beck assigns Cat to play an 80's stand-up comedian who is "very annoying". Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Robbie says that Tori, who was really Beck in disguise, looks cute, and Cat agrees. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *The Secret Santa gifts they give are arguably the hardest to find. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Cat and Robbie sing to Beck to be honest with him while keeping him from being upset. *Beck says he likes their song and so he is okay with the bad news. *When Cat and Robbie sing their song onstage, Beck seems to be enjoying it and danced along in his seat. *Beck greets Cat and Robbie. *Cat and Robbie eagerly tell Beck they have a song for him and say that singing to him was fun. *Cat and Robbie both say that Beck is good looking. *Beck is interested to hear the song. TheSlap.com Hints *Beck and Cat make Tori into a hamburger while Robbie is filming and telling them what to add. *In the beginning of the video, they were playing around. *In this video, the whole gang is doing Freak the Freak out argument. In the end when Robbie (Rex) messes up, everyone was mean to him except Beck and Cat who just stand there and have a pitiful face for Robbie when he says he is sorry. Season 4 Gallery babbie.JPG babbie2.JPG tumblr_lti8rveTOR1r1l0nz.gif babbieseason3.JPG Tumblr lgspvxMo9j1qh3yvfo1 500.png SleepysikowitzBat.jpg tbb61.jpg catrobbiebeck.png JGC31.png SOTH4.png SOTH5.png Tumblr me267k3qrR1r0ih23o2 500.gif|click to see gif Babbie Video Gallery Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing Category:Pairings